Moving Beyond The Unusual Into The Ridiculous
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Sidefic to Mel and Christy's 'Warped Mirrors.' Pairing: Dan–Asuka Summary: Asuka broods about becoming so attached to Dan. Despite his reluctance to share anything besides sex with Dan, they have a discussion about their respective pasts.


**Moving Beyond The Unusual…Into The Ridiculous**

* * *

This is a sidefic to Mel and Christy's 'Warped Mirrors,' which can be found here: 4dw. net/ deathndragon This particular fic is set sometime after Chapter 15. Dan and Asuka are borrowed with permission from their creators.

**

* * *

**

Gallic/French

Amore – Love  
Ma chérie – My dear

* * *

The sound of harsh breathing accompanied by soft panting echoed through Dan's – and for the foreseeable future, Heero's – room. Seeing as Trowa and Quatre were 'borrowing' Asuka's room for a similarly sweaty purpose, the two pilots had had to brave Dan's messy (for the moment because of repairs being performed on half of the circuit boards in Starthrasher's beam saber's auxiliary systems) room.

As their breathing slowed back down to arresting pulse – Asuka's regulating faster than Dan's, as usual – Asuka rumbled a low growl as he realized that Dan was starting to fall asleep. Which normally wouldn't bother him – hell, sex was a great sleeping pill, or so he'd discovered at Dan's 'hands' – but the positions they were in were **not** conducive to rest.

For him, anyway.

Shoving Dan off of himself – and ignoring the indignant squawk he received in response – Asuka just glared the Gallic boy's protestations away before flopping tiredly back onto the pillows, ignoring the rather pleasant soreness of his ass in favor of the banked fires of anger that always burned hot in his blood. He wasn't quite sure how Dan had manipulated him into switching roles this time, but he resolved not to let Dan get the upper 'hand' again. Dan was a born bottom-boy if he ever saw one.

And giving up control was **not** good.

Even if his libido was extremely satisfied with having Dan's cock inside him.

Seeing the small, yet smug and completely self-satisfied, but goofily sated smile on Dan's face, however…

Grumbling to himself, Asuka decided that he would never **offer** to switch. But if Dan should ask…

Well…he'd make him beg first. A **lot**.

Decision made, Asuka felt that coming-to-be-familiar lethargy steal over him, the feeling that always followed his and Dan's little fuck fests. He didn't know that feeling well, despite having been exposed to it increasingly in the past month or so, but he was coming to loathe it as much as he loved it.

It irritated him.

It soothed him.

It **scared** him, as admittedly little had in his life.

And above all, and most notably…it made him feel **safe**, which was dangerous, since he felt safe even more rarely than he felt fear.

He felt…content. Happy.

**Comfortable**.

And that just would not do.

First warped mirror images of he and the other pilots 'Appeared,' then he finally went insane enough to take Dan up on his continual offers of 'companionship'…

And now he was becoming a sentimental fool and 'getting in touch with his emotions.' If someone had asked him how things could become even more unusual – and he'd actually given enough of a shit to want to answer – he never could have come up with all this if he'd had a million years.

And they **still** hadn't beaten the Theodorians. Five extra Gundam pilots – complete with Gundams! – and the Alliance was **still** losing ground.

Damn it.

"You are fantastic," Dan purred, eyelids fluttering open on blue eyes full of satiation.

A corner of Asuka's mouth quirked up a smile – a **small** smile – at Dan's words. Only because the other boy expected it, of course; Dan was **so** predictable in this one thing. Four out of five times, he said some variation of that compliment after they'd finished fucking.

The ego boost at being told he was fantastic in bed had nothing to do with it, of course.

Dan smiled against his chest, and gave his nipple a teasing lick, causing Asuka to start. "What? Nothing to say?" he said playfully.

Asuka grunted. "Less talking; more sleeping," he ordered, remembering when Dan had taunted him by refusing to scream their first time.

Asuka smirked inwardly. That resolve hadn't lasted long.

Dan barked a laugh. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Asuka snorted and raised an eyebrow, silently saying, 'No shit, Martel.'

"If it was, it was a very bad one," Daniel continued, purposely disregarding the Glacin teen's glare. "You obviously missed out on traditional humorous acculturation in your childhood," he pronounced, going for a professorial tone, but bottoming out somewhere around that of a game show host.

Asuka tensed imperceptibly – imperceptibly to someone who wasn't plastered against him from neck to ankles, at any rate.

"I can feel the pistons firing," Dan quipped, palpably trying to lessen the tension that had vibrated into the air off his lover's skin.

Asuka shot him an annoyed look.

Dan grinned and explained, "You're thinking so loud, even **I** can tell. We really need to work on your sense of humor, amore."

Rolling his eyes, Asuka gave another grunt in negation. "What makes you think I don't have one?" he couldn't help but ask. He was tired from their two and a half hours of mind-blowing, bed-thumping sex, and wanted to sleep, but most of all, he wanted to know why Daniel Martel seemed to think that just because he wasn't pretending to be a happy-go-lucky idiot – like some Gundam pilots who shall remain nameless – meant that he didn't have a sense of humor.

Granted, it was rather dark and morbid, but what about war wasn't?

Dan chuckled "Most people are of the belief that you were brewed up in a lab somewhere, ma chérie," he informed his lover. "If that's so, then obviously the scientists in charge forgot to program you with a sense of humor, and I need to get my hands on a chemistry set to brew you up one instead of pulling out all my best jokes to try and unearth yours."

Asuka snorted in derision. That was a thinly veiled probe for information if he'd ever heard one. Dan couldn't do subtle if his life depended on it.

Well…**only **if his life depended on it. He supposed he should be grateful for the fact that Dan wasn't making more than a token effort to snow him about his intentions, but…

Asuka had very few personal rules. He didn't **need** all that many. 'I don't kill 'allies' (without a good reason),' was the last on the list. Simply because until he'd met the other Gundam pilots – and what a motley crew they were – he hadn't **had** allies.

And he **still** thought that he didn't need them. But having people to…watch his back (not that he thought it **needed** watching) did free him from the fighting so he could blow more stuff up, which was cool.

And lately, he'd been thinking he should remove the qualifier from that rule – just making it, 'I don't kill allies.' No, he didn't care about them – however much he might be in denial – he'd just gotten…used to them.

Right.

But his number one rule, which he'd created when he was ten (modified from when he was five; the rule then had been, 'I **don't** talk about my mother') was, 'I **don't** talk about my childhood.'

Just because he and Dan were having sex – and occasionally sleeping together – did **not** mean he was going to break one of his rules.

_You could amend it, though, like you did with rule number three,_ a little voice which was becoming ever more familiar to him – he thought it might have been his long-neglected and heretofore supposed dead conscience – whispered. _'I don't talk about my childhood (without a good reason).'_

Asuka mentally snorted at that. As if **Dan** was a good reason to do anything.

His body chose that moment to remind him exactly **what** he'd been doing for the past two hours and he frowned.

"I remember exactly what both of my parents looked liked when they were alive," Asuka said brusquely. That wasn't actually talking about his childhood, really; his 'childhood' had technically ended when he was five, and saw his mother after she'd been tortured and killed.

Though he really hadn't needed to add the 'when they were alive' part. Damn Dan; before the little Gallic tart had wormed his way into his bed, Asuka had been perfectly happy speaking in monosyllables and grunts – if he felt the need to speak **at all**.

And now he was…sharing his 'feelings.'

As Jay would say: 'Oo-er.'

Asuka's eyes closed in consternation, his hands fisting in the sheets. And now he was using **Jay's** idioms. Things just kept going mentally downhill…

Asuka was brought out of his mentally castigation by Dan mumbling into his chest.

"So do I," he said softly, fingering the dragon pendant around his neck. No one knew where it had come from, but Asuka had noticed that Dan never took it off, let alone let it out of his sight.

_Almost like me with my pullover… _the thought came unbidden to Asuka's mind as he stared at Dan.

Noticing Asuka's penetrating look, Dan swallowed hard and looked down.

Silence and stillness reigned for long moments, before Asuka sighed and rolled towards the edge of the bed. He pretended not to see Dan tense as he reached to turn off the overhead light. Sliding back under the covers, he plucked Dan's glasses off his face, and reaching behind his back, placed them on the bedside table. He then grabbed his now-startled lover by the waist and pulled the blankets over them both, saying gruffly, "Go to sleep…Dan."

Dan just nodded, eyes wide and suspiciously bright, before he closed them and tucked his head underneath Asuka's chin. Within minutes, he was snoring softly, in that way that irritated Asuka, although a part of him was starting to see as endearing.

_Maybe sharing 'feelings' isn't always a bad thing,_ Asuka decided with reluctance. Reluctance that was like pulling fingernails out of an uncooperative prisoner. _He looks like he needed to get that off his chest._

The embers of anger, mixed with the icy coolness of irritation, burned in Asuka's eyes. _But I'm not going to play relationship counselor – even for my own 'relationship'!_

Satisfied with that decision, Asuka closed his own eyes, vowing that if Dan's snoring got any louder, he **would** gag the boy. The noise he made while he was awake was bad enough; in his sleep, it was simply ridiculous.

* * *

THE END


End file.
